Goodbye My Lover
by Pharaoh'sCrystals
Summary: Serena is a sophomore in Highschool, she hopes to start her year off with a BAM! Prove everyone wrong, she really is smart! But with this new Honors History teacher she doesnt know how much she will be able to do. Rated M for later chapter DarienXSerena


Prologue

The rain clouds quickly flooded the sky and soon large droplets of water began to fall. Plastering blond bangs against a pale forehead and causing tears to be mistaken for rain. Standing at the apartment building entrance young, eighteen year old Serena cried her heart out only wanting acceptance; gaining rejection. Her lacy white blouse was beginning to stick to her body. Placing her hand against the cold apartment building door as it quickly slipped down when she threw herself to the hard concrete steps and cried. The thunder crashed and the lightening slashed the sky, her blond pig tails stuck to her bare arms and legs due to the wetness of her skin. This was the worst day of her life, he couldn't leave her. Or could he?

Sunday, March 1st two crystal blue eyes fluttered open in the bright light of the sun. They were small and puffy with blood shot veins; she had cried herself to sleep. This was something very unlike her to do. Serena was very upbeat and happy, always fun to be around but that was going to change. He had cheated on her with one of her best friends, and then broke up with her because she couldn't understand. She _loved_ him, why would he do that too her. He was always saying how much he disliked this girl and how he hated her advances, now he had had sex with her just because Serena wouldn't.

Lifting her head off the soft pillow she went underneath her pillow and pulled out a large purple covered photo album. This photo album always comforted her when she was upset; maybe it would help her now. Opening the first page her eyes begin to tear as she stares into the face that she had loved for a year and a half. Muffling a painful groan with her hand she let the tears fall down her check and slide onto the plastic covered page filled with beautiful memories of the man she wanted to give her life to. Back then he seemed so pure and innocent, when she pictured his face in her mind now, all she remembered were the cold eyes that she saw before his apartment door slammed in her face and the thin line of a mouth he had given her instead of the warm smile she had always received. The smiles that sent shivers up and down her spine and made her loose her breath.

Turning the page she glanced at another picture. This one stung her heart as her body began to quiver with tears and sobs. He held her close to his body as their hands joined in front of her stomach for his senior prom picture, she was a sophomore then and they looked so happy. How could so much change in two years? She had matured, she was no longer the meatball head she used to be, she was ranked third in her class, and she had grown into a fine young woman, but it seemed that's not what he wanted. Then why was it what he wanted not too long ago?

Turning the page once more she stared into her own face. One that was smiling as if no one in this world was happier than herself. This one was taken not too long ago by him for Valentines Day. He had presented her with a promise ring and promised her that they would be together for the rest of their lives. She remembered that day like it was yesterday and wished that was still how he felt. One final tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek she caught it before it hit the plastic covered page and wiped it on her flannel pajama bottoms. Placing the book underneath her pillow she takes in a deep breath to get ready for this _beautiful_ day that awaited her.

Pushing her large, purple puffy comforter off her bed and stepping out of the warmth and onto her soft purple fuzzy carpet. Today was a new day, she was going to get into a nice hot shower and put some make up on; she decided. At least she would look good, too bad deep inside she felt broken. This was day one without her love. This was day one of reality, day one…… without Darien.

PharaohsCrystals: I am finally starting a new thingy….. Whatever you want to call it. I will not update until I have at least FIVE reviews… I know that sounds like a lot… But it makes me sad and I need SOME motivation!


End file.
